X-Men and Alpha Flight Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * * New Mutants ** ** * Larry * Hound (Rachel Summers) * Odin * Thor * Mac Hudson * DoFP Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Summers' unborn child Locations: * ** *** * ** *** **** Medical Center of the Sarcee Reservation ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * Aircraft | Synopsis1 = Cyclops and Madelyne Pryor are transporting a group of American and Canadian scientists to the Arctic Circle, when their plane is struck down by an unknown source. While training in the Danger Room, Rachel Summers sees this happen in a psi-flash, and the X-Men deal with an out-of-control Danger Room scenario. She believes her father's attack to have something to do with Shaman of Alpha Flight, who at this very moment is dealing with the problems of some of his own teammates. Without warning, the goddess Snowbird appears before him, seriously wounded. Before Shaman can tend to Snowbird, Rachel Summers attacks him and his fellow teammates. The X-Men arrive and aid Alpha Flight while Xavier succeeds in calming Rachel down. Snowbird regains consciousness and reveals that Cyclops' plane was struck down at the same moment she was. The two teams of super-heroes decide to work together to find Cyclops and the missing scientists. Meanwhile the Norse god Loki meets with Those Who Sit Above in Shadow to discuss his current scheme of an offering to humankind, which they will not be able to refuse. Wolverine and Heather Hudson reminisce, as Rogue and Northstar have a heart to heart. Upon discovering a fantastic almost unearthly palace, the teams land and are soon greeted by Cyclops – who is now apparently cured of needing a protective visor to control his optic blast. A bewildered and curious group of heroes follow Cyclops into the citadel, where he introduces them to the scientists and his wife, all of whom have been changed and developed some fantastic power. Madelyne reveals she has the power to heal, and demonstrates it by curing Aurora, , Rogue and Puck of their problems. Shaman decides that Madelyne should use her powers on Snowbird, when he realizes that Snowbird never came with them from the plane. Concerned for her, Wolverine goes in search of his dear friend, accompanied by two of the scientists, but Logan fears that it may be too late. At a feast, the X-Men and Alpha Flight members all reveal their own personal feelings on the fantastic powers these humans have been granted and how they could literally heal the world with them. Also revealed at this banquet is that Madelyne is pregnant with a boy. Upon learning this, Rachel freaks out and runs away. Kitty and an annoyed Talisman follow her, while Loki keeps a watchful eye on Talisman. Meanwhile, the heroes are taken to the magical fountain where the humans gained their powers. Heather walks into the fountain and returns with the "power" to lead, as Shaman loses control of his medicine pouch, demons flow from it. Once the pouch and demons are taken away, Madelyne reports that her healing powers can not working on Shaman and that he is dying. | Notes = * Wraparound cover. * This story takes place between -23 and between the pages of (in the weeks after the team's fight with Magus and before Xavier was attacked by human students). * The X-Men first met Alpha Flight (Snowbird,Northstar, Aurora, Sasquatch and Shaman) in -121, Alpha Flight's first appearance, where the X-Men and Alpha Flight battled for "custody" of Wolverine, as he is a former member. They had already met Guardian several issues earlier in . * Guardian was killed in , and his wife Heather Hudson took over as non-costumed non-powered leader in . * Rachel's possible future timeline was first seen in -142. * Northstar quit Alpha Flight officially in . | Trivia = * Walter Langkowski's predicament is that whenever he transforms into Sasquatch, he actually opens the portal to the mystical realm of the Great Beasts, where he inhabits the body of the Great Beast known as Tanaraq. For his fate, and one of Alpha Flight's greatest battles ever Snowbird vs. Sasquatch see -24. * While Aurora loves using her powers, and her place within Alpha Flight, as well as the revealing costumes she wears and her] relationship with Sasquatch, her other-self, Jeanne-Marie does not. Jeanne-Marie does have the ability to use the powers, but she does not like to, she speaks heavily in French, is deeply religious to the point of being a bigot, wears glasses she does not really need and is scared of Walter. * This mini series, like many of the early , housed hints of Northstar's sexual orientation, such as when Rogue was stressing the fact she knows his secrets, when the two had a conversation before the teams arrived at Ungava Bay when Rogue tells Jean-Paul not to tell her about how hard life is, when Northstar volunteers to be touched by Rogue, and finally in the next issue when the two dance and reflect on the balcony. * Talisman is the only person who can look into Shaman's medicine pouch and survive. When the Omega Flight member Smart Alec did, he lost his mind. * Rachel Summers has still to be born, and probably will not be, in the 616 universe. (Originally her timeline was meant to be one where Phoenix II survived powerless to give birth to her. This was later changed to her coming from a timeline where there was no Phoenix and she was the daughter of a Jean Grey who'd always remained Marvel Girl). * When Walter alerts the Professor to Shaman's attack by the demons, he actually says 'Boszhe moi' which suggests that it was supposed to be Colossus who said it, but there was a coloring error, as they were both wearing similar outfits. | Recommended = * , | Links = }}